chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaishou Nakamura
Kaishou Genji Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and second child of Charlie and Hiro Nakamura. He will possess the abilities of Ability Binding, Microwave Emission, Sublimation and Air Constructs. Appearance Kaishou will have pale skin, dark brown eyes and thick black hair. His hair will always be kept cut short. He will be slight in build and will be just above average height as an adult. Abilities is bound so that it can only slow time]]Kaishou's first ability will be Ability Binding. This ability can place any kind of bind on any other ability. The other abilities can be his or they can be possessed by other people. The binds can be of any nature, such as not being able to use an ability offensively or not being able to use it on select people. Kaishou could prevent a person from using his or her abilities without touching a specific object or being in a specific place. He could limit an ability's potential, for example letting a telepath read minds but not implant thoughts. He could force an ability to require touch, or limit the size of what can be created or manipulated. He could even prevent a person from accessing the ability at all until the bind is removed. His second ability will be Microwave Emission. Kaishou will be able to emit microwave radiation from the palms of his hands. These rays will have different effects on different materials, similar to a microwave over. It will boil water, melt plastic, cause metal to explode and kill humans by burning and boiling their flesh. It will also affect pacemakers if aimed directly at the person's heart. Kaishou will be able to consciously control this ability. However, he will not be able to activate it without raising his hands, and therefore he could be blocked by preventing his movement. His third ability will be Sublimation. This ability will enable him to transform himself into gaseous molecules. It will differ from air mimicry or oxygen mimicry in that his molecules will keep their chemical make-up, instead of becoming air molecules or oxygen. The ability could be used to travel rapidly and to dodge attacks, as well as self-healing when reforming. He will also be invisible and intangible then, and unlike with air mimicry, he wouldn't be susceptible to aerokinetic manipulation. His fourth and final ability will be Air Constructs. The ability will enable Kaishou to create constructs from air. Its uses could include producing various weapons, shields and platforms which can be used to levitate or fly. The constructs will be transparent and visible only by their outlines. Kaishou will be able to create any form of construct he can think of, and dismiss them as easily, but he won't be able to produce anything which isn't made of air. His constructs will prove vulnerable to aerokinesis. Family & Relationships *Mother - Charlie Nakamura *Father - Hiro Nakamura *Sister - Asako Nakamura *Aunt - Kimiko Masahashi *Uncle - Ando Masahashi *Cousins - Sachie, Hayao and Kokone Masahashi *Grandfather - Kaito Nakamura *Grandmother - Ishi Nakamura History Etymology Kaishou is a Japanese name which means "fly over the sea". His middle name, Genji, is a Japanese name meaning "two beginnings" or "two meadows". His surname is also Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters